jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
M×0
is a manga series written and illustrated by Yasuhiro Kanō. Plot M×0 centers around a young man named Taiga Kuzumi who has a hot-headed temper and is able to hold his own in a fight. During an interview to determine if he can attend Seinagi Private High School (私立聖凪高校 Shiritsu Seinagi Kōkō) that he had plans of joining, Taiga is asked what he would do if he could use magic. "Conquer the World" is his reply and it is quickly followed by an outburst of laughter from a very cute girl. Upon confronting the girl, she realizes how rude it was of her to laugh at his answer and tries to apologize, ultimately grasping his hands with tears in her eyes. After that point, he does not remember much else about the interview, but one thing he cannot change: he failed to enter the school. Blaming the girl for his failing to enter the school, he goes to Seinagi to confront her about it, when a teacher mistakes Taiga for a student ditching class and pulls him through some type of strange energy barrier that surrounds the school. Without realizing what has just happened, he has set foot on a school dedicated to teaching its students how to use magic, though the shock of his first encounter with it freaks him out so much that he tries to get away from the teacher as fast as he can, effectively convincing the latter that he is a suspicious person. After a confrontation where he is hit with a rather odd spell, he is able to tie the teacher up and run away. Unfortunately, he gets into some more trouble with some upperclassman and during this time is surprised to have found the girl from the interview attending the school. His main priority is then changed from merely survival in a strange land to finding this girl and conveying his feelings of romantic attraction to her, which have most suddenly become clear to him. Blaming the girl for his failing to enter the school, he goes to Seinagi to confront her about it. He attempts to enter the school by climbing over the gate, but is confronted by a teacher who levitates himself to face Seinagi, surprising him. Due to the teacher mistaking him for a student attempting to escape, he forcibly pulls Seinagi through the barrier, thus causing him to enter the school. After landing on the ground, Seinagi finds that his arm had merged with the teachers, but it quickly returns to normal after a card ejects from the merged arm. Being in a state of panic, he attempts to run away, but the teacher uses magic to synthesize his head with bolts and screws, and thus caused his head to detach when the teacher hit it which caused it to spin out. But Seinagi's body continued to move even though its head was detached, albeit not completely voluntary, which resulted in his body beating up the teacher, but not before the teacher noticed that Seinagi was not of the school's student body. After defeating the teacher, his body picked up his head and reattached it while he ran around the school, and as a result he provoked a group of delinquents. After defeating one of them, a delinquent named Ise, believing him to be a student of the school, reveals that the school is a magic school, and then goes on to fight Seinagi. By using a chain and magic, he used a large chain with a lock on the end to hold onto Seinagi's neck, and begins throwing him around, but Seinagi uses another delinquent to cover his back when he crashed, preventing heavy damage. The story then shifts to the girl who laughed at Seinagi during the interview, named Aika, who was worrying that she had caused Seinagi to fail the interview. The story then returns to Seinagi, who is still being thrown around, sees Aika at an open window. He then proceeds to unscrew his neck and throws it through the window, in order to confront Aika, but is mistaken by other girls to be a pervert, resulting in his head being thrown into the sky. His body, which had been standing stationary in front of Ise who noticed that the spell on Seinagi was not of a first year's level, suddenly runs in order to catch the falling head. The students of the school are then notified of Seinagi's existence, being wanted for a reward of points, and proceed to capture him. The plate and the bolts suddenly eject from his neck, leaving him to be seen with the Gold Plate, which is the highest level plate. The students reconsider capturing him, believing it to be risky, and thus Seinagi escapes into a classroom for home economics, where he is confronted by the earlier teacher, who takes his card back. The teacher takes a ladle from a drawer and enlarges it using the plate, and begins to attack Seinagi. Seinagi escapes through a window, landing next to a soccer ball, he then kicks the ball into the classroom where it hits a light, causing the room to explode. The gold plate belonging to the teacher flies out and falls into his outstretched hand, causing him to appear to have caused the destruction using magic, the witnesses being the students. At this point, Aika appears and reveals that the teacher was her father, and blows him away with magic. And thus begins his journey within the school. Later on, due to various circumstances surrounding strict rules of the school, Taiga is admitted into the school but with only one difference from all the other students: he can't use magic. He must now try to survive in a school of magic and try to fool the entire school that he's a powerful magic user at the same time. Gallery Category:Series